


Nothing Compares 2 U

by merlenhiver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Embedded Video, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlenhiver/pseuds/merlenhiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can take away Danny's blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares 2 U

**Author's Note:**

> Set to Sinéad O'Connor's "Nothing compares 2 U".
> 
> (originally posted in August 2011)

  


[H50: Nothing compares 2 U (Steve/Danny)](http://vimeo.com/28443274) from [merlenhiver](http://vimeo.com/user6511881) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
